


Беглец

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Приключения Кевина Торде [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Gen, Space Opera, Space Stations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Далекое будущее, край Галактики. Прибежище пиратов и контрабандистов... и ни дня без приключений. Впрочем, Кевин Торде этого и хотел, когда поселился здесь





	Беглец

Местечко здесь было из тех, какие у меня на родине называют «дырой». Даже на «задворки» не тянет. Впрочем, мне здесь нравилось. Во-первых, потому, что тут я был сам себе хозяин, а во-вторых – потому, что абсолютному большинству местных было совершенно наплевать на то, кто я такой. Ну и в-третьих – здесь я себя чувствовал в безопасности, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Тортуга заслуженно пользовалась славой нехорошего места, где очень легко распрощаться не только с кошельком, но и с жизнью. А значит, никому из Интерстеллар Эмери не придет в голову искать здесь беглого «альфу». Мои импланты никого из местных не смущали, прямо сказать, я не особенно и выделялся на фоне остальных.   
Конечно, поначалу было трудно, но я быстро освоился и нашел себе пристойное занятие. Заплатил местному «мэру» что требовалось, и стал работать эскортом. Здесь в это понятие входило наемное сопровождение для разных целей - охрана, переноска ценного груза, иногда просто торговать мордой (благо дома я принадлежал к элитному классу и внешность была соответствующая). Иногда – секс. Зависело от клиента и платы. А кому надо, те знали, какие еще услуги я оказываю за отдельную плату.   
Для сбора заказов я арендовал столик в «Трех чокнутых контрабандистах», самом приличном здешнем кабаке. По крайней мере тут была приличная еда, а драки случались крайне редко.  
Когда в дверь вошел мужчина средних лет неприметной наружности, я сразу понял: мой клиент. Особенный клиент. И правда – едва только он вошел в зал, как направился прямо ко мне, игнорируя и стойку с выпивкой, и продажных девок, и разносчиц с едой. И не колебался в выборе между мной и моими конкурентами, Алой Янкой и Джонни Аполло. Сел за стол, оглядел меня как покупатель.  
― Добрый вечер, жентль хомо, ― вежливо приветствовал я. Он вперился в меня взглядом белесых глаз.  
― Кому добрый, а кому не очень, ― наконец сказал он. Протянул руку ладонью вверх:  
― Хасан Хусейни, детектив Братства Ареса. Ты – Кевин Торде?  
Я кивнул. Дело становилось интересным. Частный детектив из Братства Ареса здесь, на Тортуге… такие ребята за свои услуги берут столько, что за один такой гонорар здесь можно жить безбедно целый год, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Кому по карману нанять его?  
― Мне говорили, что ты – беглый модификант из Интерстеллар Эмери. Вижу, твой класс – не ниже «бета».   
― Альфа плюс, ― уточнил я. Чего скрывать, похоже, именно поэтому он ко мне и обратился. ― Стимулированный телепат, вас ведь это интересует, верно?  
― Да. Мой клиент хорошо платит за услуги, но услуги должны быть высшего разряда. От тебя потребуется просканировать одного человека и вытащить глубинную память. Сколько берешь за такое?  
Я задумался. Занятие не из приятных. И я давно этого не делал – здешняя публика просто не знала, что такое реально возможно. Максимум, чего им было нужно – прощупать партнера или контрагента на предмет двойной игры, или проверить супруга, не изменяет ли.  
― Двести тысяч соларов.  
Хасан даже не поморщился:  
― Всего-то. А почему не полмиллиона?  
Я пожал плечами:  
― Я скромный человек и меня здесь всё устраивает. Ну как, жентль хомо Хусейни, мы договорились?

Хасан привел меня в грязную гостиницу на двадцать шестом уровне, недалеко от доков. Местечко неприятное, приличные люди (по местным меркам приличные, то есть) сюда старались не ходить.   
В одном из номеров на гравикровати лежала молодая девушка. Руки и ноги ее были схвачены силовыми кандалами, силовой обруч охватывал шею, а к нему крепилась титановая цепочка, протянутая под кровать. Такая же цепочка перетягивала ее тело в талии.   
Девушка была в сознании и при виде нас принялась дергаться и кричать. Хасан заблокировал дверь и достал станнер, выстрелил в нее. Она затихла. Обратился ко мне:  
― Ты можешь сделать запись памяти?  
― Нет. Для этого нужна гарнитура, а ее у меня нет. Поэтому просто скажите, что я должен искать. Ключи какие-нибудь смысловые, образы…  
Хасан спрятал станнер, подошел к столику, на котором на стальном подносе стояли бутылки и стаканы, откупорил бурбон и отпил прямо из горла.  
― Она или дочь Владыки Теллура, или ее клон-шпион. Или модификант, как ты. Так вот мне нужно узнать, настоящая она или нет. Можешь это выяснить?  
― Могу.  
Я подошел к пленнице, снял перчатки и положил руки ей на лоб. Активировал импланты…  
«Здравствуй, альфа-плюс. Значит, он все-таки нашел настоящего телепата, не обращаясь к Интерстеллар Эмери за услугой. Еще бы. Ведь именно Интерстеллар Эмери специализируется на киборгах-шпионах и клонах… я ведь тоже их детище, как и ты, альфа-плюс Кей-Ви из генной последовательности Тор Д.Е. Даже имя не сменил, наивный»  
Нельзя сказать, чтоб я слишком удивился. Порождения Интерстеллар Эмери узнают друг друга всегда. Именно поэтому я и прятался в такой дыре. Но это ведь означало, что она – не настоящая дочь Владыки Теллура.  
«Конечно, не настоящая. Настоящая прячется в… не скажу, потому что не знаю. Но ты должен сказать ему, что – настоящая»  
«Интересно, почему вдруг?»  
«Потому что он убьет меня. А значит, настоящая будет в безопасности».  
Проклятая программа повиновения. А ведь и правда. Ей всё равно, что будет с ней – главное выполнить задачу. Модификанты из класса «дельта плюс» неспособны сопротивляться программе… если только ее не взломать.  
«Что ты делаешь?»  
«Терпи».  
Меня учили выполнять несколько крайне сложных задач одновременно. Вот и сейчас я вышел из глубинного контакта, а часть меня оставалась там, взламывая программу подчинения.  
― Ну как, выяснил?  
― Да. Настоящая.  
Хасан незаметно (как он думал) перевел станнер в максимальный режим и поднял его, целясь в голову девушки. Никто бы не успел ничего сделать… но я ведь ждал этого. И молниеносно сунул между ней и станнером стальной поднос. Разряд отразился от полированного металла, частично рассеялся, частично зацепил меня, но в основном ударил по Хасану. Он упал, судорожно рванул с пояса бластер, пальнул в меня, но промазал.  
Детективы Ареса хороши. Но с альфа-плюс в боевом режиме обычному человеку не справиться. И я просто свернул ему шею.  
Снял оковы с девушки. Она села на кровати, потерла запястья:  
― Спасибо. Но… что дальше?  
― Ты свободна.   
– Свобода… какое странное чувство…И оно мне нравится! Хотя я еще не знаю, что делать с этой свободой.  
– Просто живи. Как я.


End file.
